infinite_stratos_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux Chapel
Cody Cuidightheach (also called Tony Stark) is one of the few only males to be able to pilot an IS, and is also the IS Representative Candidate for Australia. Cody is the main make protagonist in Infinite Stratos: The Pilots. Appearance Personality History Infinite Stratos & Abilities Being trained, and mentored by the legendary IS engineer, and mechanic, Samuel Hayden, Cody has vast amount of knowledge on the IS to the very concept, and the tech used for it. When Cody was only the age of 10, he was able to single handily defeat the instructors given to him. And when he reached 15, he was able to defeat IS Instructors on his first piloting his personal IS. The most prominent in his abilities is his abnormally high intelligence. He did an IQ test which resulted in his IQ being over 350, making him the third smartest person in the world, with Samuel Hayden being number one, who has an IQ over 600. Cody is also an exceptional cook. Whenever he's not working, or doing IS training, he is always seen at the cafeteria, cooking meals most would say he was trained under Gordon Ramsey. Cody is also the CEO of an company that sells, and helps other people with technology, and is a expert businessman, working with very high profile companies. Sometimes, he also works alongside the President of the United States, and the Prime Minister of Australia. He is also very physically fit, to the point to be at the peak of human evolution. During one of his physical tests in IS Academy, they noted that he has a higher heart rate, and even more muscular body, and his brain activity was at 100%. Cody is also a mastery IS pilot. His personal IS is the 6th generation called Cuidightheach. It's a near-full body IS, who the exoskeleton covering most of the body, and takes a similar to the White Knight IS. *'Super-Genius Intellect': Being one of the top IS pilots, Cody is also an genius in invention, painting, architect, science, music, mathematics, engineering, literature, anatomy, geology, astronomy, botany, writing, history, cartography, language and advance technology and development within the IS. According to Tabane Shinonono, Cody could actually re-create and replicate the IS Core. *'Combat Expert': While outside of the IS, Cody is a formidable adversary, mastery over hand-hand combat and swordplay. *'Marksman': Cody is among the top shooters in the Australian Military, going as far to be the top 5 in the entire world. *'Master Chef': Cody is an master in cooking gourmet-level meals in the academy, earning him the title IS Chef. *'Master Tactician' *'Expert Engineer': Cody is an excellent engineer, and mechanic. He is also one of the to students in knowing all about the IS (technology, hardware, software, mainframe, etc). *'Expert Businessman' *'Multilingual' Cybernetics *'Eye of Providence': Is an advance cybernetic eye that replaced Cody's badly damaged right eye after the battle with Shinigami. The Eye greatly increases perception visualization beyond Peak Human Sensory System. IS Augmentations Due to the IS "augmenting" the pilots visual perception, Samuel adjusted to allow Cody to have even more of a augmented perception to the point having supernatural perceptional sensory systems. *'Extrasensory Perception' **'Divination' **'Enhanced Awareness' **'Extrasensory Combat' **'Precognition' **'Retro-Cognition' **'Spiritual Awareness' Invetions Cody is a mastery in tech-engineering, and almost all fields. Cody has actually started to replicate the IS Core called Stark Core. *Stark Core **Gen-I Core Relationships Trivia/Notes *Cody is seen as one of the most smartest individuals in the world, ranked as number 3, just be hide Tabane Shinonono who is ranked 2nd. *Cody is seen as this worlds Tony Stark by many Marvel fans. **Marvel Comics appears in Infinite Stratos: The Pilots. Category:IS Academy Students Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User Category:Male